


After Hours

by thorinium



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinium/pseuds/thorinium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard walks in on Lee and Luke to see something he did not expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

The day was long and so concluded the block of shooting for the evening. Feeling a bit spry, Luke decided to pay his cast mate Richard a visit and surprise him once he was done with his part of filming. Slyly making his way past the rooms of Martin, Lee, Aidan and Dean, Luke found his way to Richard’s trailer. He tapped on the door to make sure that no one was inside, nothing responded. He then put his ear to the door to detect any signs of life but all he could hear was stillness. Nothing moved inside, the air was stagnate. Before proceeding inside, he looked to the left and the right of him to make sure he could slither in unseen. With the coast clear, Luke made his was into the trailer. Having being the first time ever in Richard’s trailer, he couldn’t help but to look around the Brit’s space.

 It was simply decorated. A kettle had been left on the burner with a few dishes in the sink, which must have been left from his breakfast. A few photos were placed on the table. Luke picked up a picture that showed Richard revealing to his parents that he received the part of Thorin Oakenshield in the Hobbit film. The smile on his face radiated through the page. It was truly a defining moment in not only his career, but also his life. Luke’s face grew red; he was elated for him. He put the photo down and began to peruse the rest of the place. At the corner of his eye, he could see a record player along with a stack of LPs in a large wooden crate. Looking through Richard’s collection, he could see he was into heavy rock and as classical and a few modern tunes. Palming a stack of the records in his hands, he went through them one by one. He saw Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd as well as a few modern pieces such as Radiohead and Muse and let’s not forget Mozart and a bit of the old Ludwig Van. “Wow I would have never thought.” Luke thought to himself. “Arctic Monkeys, huh?” He put down the records and grabbed the AM album and put it on the player. He dropped the needle onto the record and turned the volume down low and began to hum along.

He looked at the clock. It was almost eight, which meant the Richard would be return to his trailer any moment now. What was the best way to surprise Richard after a long of shooting? A smile emerged on the side of his face, small but hidden. He immediately sat on the couch, pondering what would the best way to carry out thus plan. Suddenly it came to him. He stripped himself, void of any clothing and placed himself in the most sensual position he could think of. His body was spread out along the couch, exposing himself to the elements. All that was left was the arrival of Richard.

The handle on the door started to jiggle as Luke thought he heard the jingle of keys falling. He was here and was ready to surprise him in the best way he thought how. As soon as the door opened, a tall man walked through the door looking around to see if anyone was there. _R U Mine?_ could be subtly heard the background. “Over here.” A voice shouted across the way. He followed to voice all the way to couch and stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the man that was surprisingly naked. Reluctantly he uttered, “Aren’t you going to say something?” Luke seductively suggested, with his eyes closed biting his lip. “Umm what are you doing here?” Luke’s ears peaked up and a look of confusing took ahold of him. He opened one eye to catch a glimpse of who it was but he saw nothing but two furry eyebrows. Maybe he was still dressed in costume he reassured himself. “Luke?” That wasn’t Richards voice, it was another’s, it was…it was Lee! Leaping, almost instantly out of bed trying to find anything to cover himself. He grabbed a pillow and concealed himself.

Looking bewildered, he asked Lee hastily “What-what are you doing here, mate?!”   
“Just wanted to come on by and go over a few things with Richard for tomorrow because it’s the Thranduil/Thorin confrontation scene.” Cocking up his eyebrow, “What are you doing here,” puzzled as to why he was completely naked in Richard’s dressing room.” “Well, I-I-I-I-I-I was just,” finding it difficult to find the words, “I was just inspecting the area.” “And you needed your clothes off for that?” Both of them shared a chuckle. Luke quickly picked up his pants and put one leg in at a time, pulling them up and put on his belt.

 

His plan had gone array. “Maybe tomorrow.” he thought to himself. Tossing on his shirt quickly, he patted Lee’s back and gestured that he would come back other time. The American shook his head in agreement and hopped on the couch, making himself comfortable. Just as Luke was going out the door, a deep voice told him to stop. He froze up and quickly closed the door and looked back to the couch. “Um why don’t you tell me what you were planning to show to Richard, if that’s alright with you of course.”

 

Hiding a smile, Luke said while placing his hand on his chin “I don’t think I should.”

 

“Come on you can tell me or even better…show me.”

 

The Welsh actor’s ears perked up as if he was in disbelief. Stuttering try to find words to respond,” I-I um, that may not be the best idea,” laughing nervously. “Don’t be shy,” motioning his hands to the seat next to him, ”You don’t have to show me everything, give me a little something,” The shorter man reluctantly sat down, becoming more and more uncomfortable. Lee raised his hand and gently placed it on Luke’s shoulder try to console him and reassuring him that all was well. Rising his hand higher to reach Luke’s hair, he placed his fingers through it while inching closer and closer. Their eyes caught each other’s gaze and they were entranced. The taller man’s gaze focused on Luke’s lips and was pulled in. Their lips touched, but neither pulled back nor advanced, they were locked in place. Both thought to themselves if what they were doing was justifiable or was this wrong? They detached and moved back.

 

“Did we just-” and just like that their lips were intertwined yet again. This time it was rough and done more hastily like they were both trying to fill an unquenchable thirst. The two both fell back but Luke found himself on top of Lee. Stopping suddenly he looked up to the clock, noticing the time “Richard will be back soon, maybe we should stop.” Wrapping his lengthy legs around the man’s waist while making use of his larger hands, Lee strategically placed his fingers around the lower back of the other man. Serenading him with the deep baritone in his voice, he whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry about him.” Looking befuddled, Luke peered down on Lee’s visage and the American bit down, licked his lips and made his way back to his partner’s lips. This kiss was much different from before. He placed his whole being into it. Skin touched each other and sensual desire could be exuded from both of them. Biting down on Lee’s lip in aggression, he couldn’t help but to laugh and attack again. He licked the edge of the taller man’s lips, slowly and instantly let out a wanton moan. The bass in his voice vibrated down his chest and he yearned for more. Urging for more, Luke placed his tongue down his mouth, gently massaging the other and then they both recuperated the motions. Luke broke of this kiss and began to make his way down the hem of the American’s jeans. Try to tug and unbutton them as quickly as possibly as he was racing the clock for time.

  
The door’s handle began to shake, but the two were caught up in each other’s affections to notice what was about to happen. The door opened wide and as the man entered the trailer, his jaw almost suddenly dropped to the floor. Looking upon these intertwined lovers, the perplexity was written all over his face. Luke’s head was between the taller man’s limbs, Lee arched his back on the couch searching for leverage as he tried to make himself confortable, ready for the pleasure that was about to be bestowed upon him. Walking quickly towards the record player, making little noise as possible, he lifted the needle off he record and a loud screeching sound stop the two dead in their tracks and they looked up in horror with the American’s cock ensnared halfway in the Welsh man’s warm, moist mouth. “What-what is this? Luke? Lee-Lee?! Wh-what are you two doing? Here in my trailer of all places?!” Quickly trying to make themselves presentable, Lee babbled on how he come to the trailer so they could go over their lines and found Luke on the couch when he stopped by, one thing lead to another and both were helpless to stop it.

 

“Get out,” he mumbled.

 

“Look, it was an accident, we-“

 

“GET OUT!” He roared fueled by a jealous rage.

 

The two men hastily grabbed their things and made their way to the door. Looking back on Richard, they could see he was broken, visibly shaken by what he had seen. It was then they decided to create a seeking for forgiveness for what they had did. Luke and Lee looked at each other and made their way back to Richard who was slumping on the couch.

 

“What are you two doing? I said leave.”

 

“Well, Lee and I agreed that what we did wasn’t fair to you.”

 

“It was even selfish of us. So we want to give you what so rightly deserve.”

 

 


End file.
